A Perfect Medieval World
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Luke is engaged to Rachel, Percy's engaged to Annabeth, Nico's engaged to Thalia. BUT: Luke likes Annabeth, who likes Nico, who likes Rachel, who likes Percy, who likes Thalia, who likes Luke. It's complicated. T: paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had this amazing idea, and I don't really know why no one else has done something like this before (maybe they have, and I just live under a rock. Its possible.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO characters.**

Omniscent POV (I think...)

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Out of all the young men in the kingdom, she was stuck with the most irritating of them all. Percy Jackson. He never shut up, he had the stupidest ideas, and he couldn't think an idea through for the life of him. There was good reason she called him Seaweed Brain.

Still, she shouldn't be too harsh... Rachel was stuck with the too-perfect Luke, while Thalia got the tall, dark, and handsome Nico Di'Angelo. Nico just radiated a feeling of danger that Annabeth found alluring and attractive. As she thought about this perfection, a dreamy look came over her shifting grey eyes. Instead of looking analytically everywhere for weaknesses, and planning, they looked far-off. Annabeth sighed, knowing she and her friends were doomed for a boring, heartbreaking world.

Annabeth knew she didn't have a chance with the elusive Nico Di'Angelo. He was always gazing admiringly towards Rachel Elizabeth. Annabeth didn't exactly begrudge him his little crush, its just, didn't he see how much better he and Annabeth would suit? Annabeth had charted and created multiple arguments in her favor. The least of which being that their hair would looke better together or that Annabeth Di'Angelo sounded better than Rachel Elizabeth Di'Angelo. The most of them being that Annabeth understood Nico's serious attitude to a point where frivolous, artsy Rachel Elizabeth couldn't.

But it didn't hurt to hope? And thank the gods Rachel didn't encourage him. Or Thalia for that matter, his betrothed...

But Percy Jackson. Really? The Gods must truly hate her to stick her with HIM!

* * *

><p>Shoving her hands into the folds of her blue day-dress, she walked outside, hoping to find Rachel and Thalia. She quickened her stride, practically running until she reached the garden of the gods. Taking deep breaths, she waited in the shadows. For her friends sake, she needed to be more rational when meeting them.<p>

Thalia had nearly the same thoughts as Annabeth. _Nico?_ Anyone but Nico. They were too similar. Both always wanted to be right, they both liked blending into the dark, and doing dangerous things. Thats why they would never work! She and Luke would be much better..Luke was safer, he would balance out her crazy parts, and she would help him be a little more spontaneous. The only thing that marred his perfect of blonde hair and blue eyes was the scar that ran down one side of his face. But that gave him character, and showed that he wouldn't be cowed by Thalia's daring.

She sighed. But he never noticed her. All he saw was perfect Annabeth.

Thalia loved Annabeth like a sister, best friend and confidant, but did she have to be so...perfect?

Yes. She did. It was only who she was, and Thalia knew it. She didn't mind Annabeth being herself, but couldn't she just be _less _when Luke was around? Compared to the sunny, shining, golden-blonde curly haired Annabeth, Thalia was like mud. Or so she told herself. Thalia's dark hair, dark blue eyes, and paler-tan complexion made her seem rather vampiric. She and Luke would compliment eachother perfectly.

But what if they didn't? She couldn't help but thinking...At least with Nico, she was comfortable. They were both cordial, and polite. Never yelling at eachother or insulting one another, like Percy or Annabeth. Thalia couldn't help but grin, and frown. Percy always looked at her rather strangely when they were around, and she never could figure out what was going on in his head...

But she didn't care. She needed to talk to her friends, to air out her opinions. They all did, considering they'd each been matched with the other's soulmate.

Sighing as she walked towards the garden of the gods, she looked down at her deep purple gown. It was probably more suitable for mourning, but who cared. She may as well be mourning considering she was now officially betrothed to Nico Di'Angelo, devil spawn.

* * *

><p>Rachel savagely slashed paint across the canvas. Blue, green, light yellow, grey... Finally, she set her paintbrush down and wanted to cry. Her spurt of anger was over. Why, oh why? Standing up and walking to the window overlooking the garden of the gods, she knew she should find her friends, but couldn't bring herself to leave.<p>

After the initial shock of finding oneself betrothed, the shock became anger and sadness.

While she wa stuck with the icy-perfection that was Luke Castellan, Annabeth got the fun, caring, lovable-perfection of Percy Jackson. But she didn't even care! All Annabeth would be able to talk about would be what a Seaweed Brain he was, how stupid, and moronic and impulsive. Thalia would moan about Nico being too similar to her, to quiet, just a little too serious, while Annabeth would defend him. And Rachel would have defended Percy. And when Rachel started griping about Luke, Thalia would bite her head off.

Rachel knew this, but also knew she needed to see them.

They had to have this out on the open.

Turning away from the window, she started to leave, until her picture caught her eye. Turning back, she signed it and named it.

"Anger's Sorrow."

Perhaps a moody name, but now it felt right.

Sighing in anticipation of the yelling and tears that were sure to come, Rachel descended to the garden of the gods.

Yes. She knew there would be yelling, defending, complaining and arguments.

Of course. Because each of them had just been informed of the betrothals.

And they were each betrothed to the other's embodiment of admiration and attraction.

**How was it? I hope you get the plot line...Next chapter will probably be up very soon. Please review with questions, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticism, anything you want...I can take it. :) **

**Love y'all**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy hated his life sometimes. Everyone assumed that being the adopted son of royalty meant no worries. In fact, it meant _more _worries. Especially since Percy had just been informed of impending doom.

Also known as marriage with Annabeth Chase.

Don't take it the wrong way, Annabeth was…pretty. But she was terrifying, critical, serious, and too perfect.

Thalia on the other hand…that girl was someone who you could have fun with.

But Nico got her.

And Luke got Rachel, which frankly, he was glad for.

Annabeth scared him on one level—his rational side—while Rachel just plain freaked him out. The girl reminded him of an octopus. Everywhere he went, it seemed as through Rachel was there already there trying to get her tentacles on him.

Maybe that was an exaggeration, but still.

Percy slashed with Riptide, practicing in the arena.

"You taking the anger out on the practice field too?"

Percy turned and watched as Luke and Nico came toward him both swinging their weapons of choice.

Great minds think alike.

"Yeah, you guys too?"

"'Course. When you're paired with the artsy freak known as Rachel, anyone would want to kill something."

Nico glared, hearing the slander against the girl he thought he loved. Percy, however, grinned.

"You don't know her, Luke. Don't talk about her that way." Nico growled.

"And you do, Nico? We all are paired with our mortal enemies, allow us some unbiased complaining. Please!" Luke begged.

"As long as you don't get on your soap box about Annabeth when I get going." I reasoned, knowing how Luke got about her

Luke glared, but eventually agreed.

Throughout practicing, the boys took turns venting their feelings about each other's betrothed.

"I mean, sure she's pretty, but have you seen her eyes? They're grey, for Hades sake! And all calculating, and analytical. They aren't natural, I'm telling you. And whenever I try to have a normal conversation with her, she yells at me, or tells me how stupid I am. I can't marry that kind of…thing!" Percy yelled as he brutally whipped through exercises.

"And Thalia. Okay as a person, I suppose, but as a wife? Our similarities are too close, eventually we are going to find one issue that is unsolvable between the two of us, and the whole world will spontaneously combust. Wives aren't supposed to be your best friend. It's more a political alliance than anything, but with Thalia, it just feels like fire and fire equals more fire!"

"Rachel. Scares the living daylights out of me. Dramatic, and artistic—artistic isn't bad, but she's like a creepy possessed artistic—that clashes with my pragmatism. Physically, I prefer blondes over red heads, so that kinda puts the last nail on the coffin. This whole issue is dumb. Can we all just trade fiancés?"

LINE BREAK

A similar conversation was going on in the garden of the gods.

"Annabeth, don't you see how lucky you are to get Percy? Handsome, brave, loyal, intelligent-"

"Ha. Percy Jackson? Handsome, I _guess _I can see that. Brave? More like stupid. Loyal? Like won't leave you alone. Intelligent? As if!" Annabeth spat.

"Don't say that about him! Especially when I'm stuck with icy Luke!"

"Luke is NOT icy. He's just controlled." Thalia defended.

"Coming from the girl who's engaged with the boy who never smiles." Rachel shot back.

"Nico smiles!" Annabeth said. "Just only when it's necessary."

All of them looked at each other.

"This is pointless." Annabeth whispered.

"You two are my best friends, and I'm yelling at you for something you couldn't control" Rachel said.

"So what do we do?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth smiled.

"We make a plan."

**Short, I know. And late too. But I'm trying to be better… The format is a little different, and I hope no one is too confused.**

**Favorite/alert/review por favor!**

**Love y'all**

**P.S: characters aren't mine**


End file.
